


Before Sunrise

by desmitty



Category: Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: Greek mythologyAU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Theseus爱Newt哪怕是日夜更替带来的分离也无法磨灭这份爱意。





	Before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 古希腊神话AU  
> Apollo→Theseus  
> Artemis→Newt  
> 也就是太阳神和月神的故事啦，总体来说，就是太阳神不能在夜晚与月神相聚，月神也不能在白昼陪伴着太阳神

昼夜的轮转交替从未能阻止他们渴求彼此，也从未能阻碍他们相爱。

白昼之时，Theseus会驾驶着战车穿梭于云间，用那把挂着棕榈树制成的挂饰*的银弓箭射杀罪人，驱走阴冷与邪恶。太阳神的战车过经所有黑暗之处，金马与战车上燃着的炙热耀眼的金色光辉在飞驰间被洒落至人世，为人间带来温暖与光亮。而无法在白昼与哥哥同骑的Newt则会站在森林中心，一边悉心照料他的动物们，一边时不时抬头寻找Theseus的身影。

到了黄昏徬晚，Theseus将他的战车停落到荒野上的天际边。然后，他会从战车上跳下来，抱住站在一旁，怀里还抱着几只不安分的小动物的弟弟，将温柔的吻落在Newt的额头。他们会趁着这段短暂的休闲时光交换几个湿漉漉的亲吻，诉说对彼此的爱意，边谈论着遇到的趣事或烦恼边相拥着躺倒在荒野柔软的绿草地上。

夜色逐渐织上天空时，Newt就不得不离开Theseus怀抱了，他会满怀歉意地轻吻一下哥哥的嘴角，随即转身呼唤他的战车。尽管有再多的不舍，Theseus也从不会阻止Newt离开他去往天空之上，他只会静静地注视着他的弟弟站上那由四只长着黄金鹿角的鹿拉动的战车。当Newt在云间洒下柔软的银白月辉和宁静时，太阳神就站在天际边抬头凝望他的弟弟——他真想让他的Newt,他的Artemis一刻也不离开他的身边。

幸运的是，在太阳升起之前，他们总是能有一段独处时光——不算太长也不算太短。

Theseus抱着他的弟弟坐在临近湖边的一片绿草地上稍作休憩，Newt则靠在他的胸前哼唱起一首古老的歌谣，他的左手随歌谣的旋律轻柔地抚摸着一只睡在他身旁的新生小鹿。微寒的夜风拂过他们缠在一起的衣角，在湖面上掠过圈圈波纹，带来些许凉意。

Newt往哥哥的怀里缩了缩，他眷恋Theseus身上那股如太阳般的温暖，从小时起，他就一直喜欢缩在Theseus的怀抱中——这让他很温暖，安心。

他知道Theseus永远会站在他的身后支持他。

Theseus睁开眼睛，把下巴抵在Newt的头顶聆听弟弟的哼唱，他时不时低头亲吻Newt的额头，脸颊还有鼻尖。Theseus十分享受这段时光，这样的亲昵和惬意能让他真切地感受到Newt是全然属于他的。太阳神握起弟弟的左手，在泛红的指尖上落下一个轻柔的吻，另一只手也悄悄探入垂落的衣摆，滚烫的掌心轻柔地抚摸起Newt精瘦的腰。

“Theseus！”专心于安抚那只睡得不安稳的小鹿的Newt被腰间微凉的触感吓了一跳，他的脸颊泛上了淡淡的红，雀斑在月光下清晰可见，但他本人却板起了脸——那表情像极了Theseus,“我正在忙。”

“他总得学会坚强起来，”Theseus哼了一声，现在他不满足于只是和Newt抱在一起了，他想要和他的弟弟更亲密些。

“他只是个才出生不久的小鹿，”Newt无奈地叹了口气，“你不能要求他像一只成年的雄鹿那样。”

“可我也急需你的安慰，Artemis”，Theseus吻了吻Newt的颈侧，用唇齿在颈侧薄嫩的皮肤上烙下一个深红印记，“如果无法在日升之前得到你的安抚，我会无力驾驭我的战车的，帮帮我，Artemis。”与此同时，抚摸在Newt腰间的手变得更加大胆，Theseus甚至撩起了Newt的宽松衣摆，他的掌心在腰背处流连徘徊，有一层薄茧的大拇指时不时不怀好意地摩挲着敏感的腰眼。

Newt的耳垂都染上了一层淡红，他张了张嘴，却什么也没说，只是握紧了Theseus的手。是的，他也像Theseus渴求他那样渴望着Theseus，他不会拒绝花上所有的时间和Theseus抱在一起，同样，他也不会拒绝Theseus想要亲昵的请求。

Theseus单手抱着Newt翻身将他压在身下，他们的额头亲昵地靠在一起，鼻尖也抵在一起厮磨。Newt主动搂住Theseus的脖颈，他先是亲了亲男人的嘴角，然后，他将双唇覆在了Theseus的唇上。

Theseus顺势含住Newt的下唇吮吸舔咬，他的舌Newt的无言允许下，探进了那温热的口腔翻搅爱抚。他们的唇舌交缠着勾一起，身上的衣物随着动情的抚摸被缓缓褪去。

最终，他们赤身裸体地交叠在月光之下。

Theseus把Newt脱下的纯白希顿*盖在睡在一旁的小鹿上——他可不希望等下被打扰——他自己的那件则被垫在了Newt身下。

有着惊人暖意的掌心在Newt的身上四处游走爱抚，舒服得让他忍不住轻声喘息，Theseus连掌心都那么烫，Newt有些迷糊地想，他在Theseus舔吻爱抚他的胸膛时顺从地挺起胸口，放任他的哥哥对他做一切他想做的。

Theseus相当熟悉Newt身上的每一个敏感点，他也清楚怎样做才能将他的Artemis逼到极限。男人吻了吻已经硬挺的乳头，将它含进嘴中，用舌尖挑逗亵玩敏感的乳尖，再加以吮吸和牙齿的轻咬，逼得Newt发出难耐的呻吟渴求。

Newt的阴茎已经勃起了，前液也从阴茎冠状头部的小孔中流出，在身体的摩擦间被沾到两人的小腹上。他的双腿微微张开，一只脚的脚掌踩在了柔软的草地上，草叶刺在脚心的微痒与乳头被爱抚玩弄的快感让他忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，黏糊的喘息声也渐渐变大。

Theseus握住两瓣弹滑挺翘的臀肉揉捏，手感极佳的臀肉被他揉捏的发红，隐藏在臀缝间的隐秘入口也被手指恶意地抚摸扯动。直到Newt不满地用脚尖踢了踢他的小腿，Theseus才低笑着放开被他蹂躏得发红的臀肉，随后，男人将食指和中指并拢着摁在Newt有些红肿的唇上摩挲。

两根手指被Newt含进嘴里用唾液润湿，他的舌尖轻舔着手指，勾出Theseus心底最深处的情欲烈焰。情欲在他们的体内同时燃烧着，强烈的渴求混合着血液在每一根血管里奔腾叫嚣，烈日般耀眼炙热的爱欲情感灼烧着他们的理智和克制。

“够了，Artemis”，Theseus温柔地抽出两根被舔得湿淋淋的手指，他低下头，再次与Newt吻在一起，同时，他一手捞起纽特的腿搭在腰间，两根湿漉漉的手指探入臀缝，摩挲着仍羞涩紧闭的穴口，揉摁敏感的褶皱，诱哄那处隐秘之地为他敞开。紧闭的穴口在耐心的诱哄下渐渐放松，吞入了一根手指的指节。

刚刚被进入的肠壁十分干涩，Theseus只能缓缓插入一根手指慢慢抽插着开拓那处隐秘之地。被侵入的疼痛让Newt闷哼一声，他的眉头微微皱起，手也握紧了哥哥的肩膀。Theseus连忙低头在弟弟的额头上落下几个细碎且温暖的亲吻，空闲的那只手也抚上了Newt的阴茎撸动，试图借此安抚Newt，让他放松。阴茎被撸动的快感和额头上温暖的吻成功转移了Newt的注意力，他深呼吸几次，放松着自己，尽可能的配合Theseus的手指的入侵和开拓。在唾液的帮助下，手指的侵入逐渐变得顺畅起来，肠壁也不再像之前那么干涩，细微却明显的快感随着手指的抽插蹿上Newt的脑子，他呢喃了一声，故意缩紧肠壁吮吸那两根插在体内的手指。

Theseus被夹的顿了顿，他的阴茎更硬了，汹涌的情欲在他的眼底滚动，将原本就是深色的眼眸映得更加深沉。

“坏孩子”，男人报复性地咬了咬Newt的鼻子，手指抽插开拓的动作猛然加快，他甚至坏心地以不会伤害到Newt的方式稍稍曲起指头，抠挖着柔嫩敏感的内壁。在Newt被突然袭击的快感弄得有些发昏时，他迅速抽出了手指，用硬得发疼得阴茎代替了手指操进了那处湿热柔滑之地。

Newt只来得及发出一声破碎的呻吟就被Theseus凶猛的攻势撞碎了所有的词句和理智。那根滚烫的阴茎在他的体内快速抽送着，操开试图缩紧的肠壁，用撞击和操干让Newt的后穴完美的契合他的阴茎的形状。过快的攻势让Newt无法思考，只能发出断断续续的呻吟，情欲的红泛上他赤裸的身体，快感与情热的浪潮侵蚀了他的思想，让他只能喘息呻吟着抬腰迎合男人的操干。银白月光的照耀让Newt的身体显得那么的圣洁，但他身上的红色吻痕和指印却是如此的情色，纯洁与情色的糅合，让Theseus的双眼无法离开他的弟弟哪怕是一秒，他急促喘息着，双手握紧了Newt的腰，胯部加快了操干的速度，下腹撞击着已经有些红肿的臀部。

那根嵌在他体内的阴茎是那么的炙热，就像一团烈焰一样，炙热得让所有的感官都在此刻失灵，让Newt只能感知到Theseus的操干——他的阴茎，他握在他腰间的手掌，他操干撞击的速度。

Theseus根据记忆调整着角度，迅速且凶猛地操干他的弟弟。在阴茎尝试着擦过肠壁的一处时，Newt呻吟的声调猛地拔高，他的腰紧绷着抬了起来，大腿也夹紧了Theseus精壮的腰——他的脚尖紧绷着，脚趾蜷缩起来。Theseus也被Newt夹的低吼一声——他知道他找对了地方——于是，男人快速摆动着胯部，精准又残忍地一次次地撞击着Newt的前列腺。

“太多了，Theseus……哥……哥哥”，Newt被逼出了哭腔，快感如烈焰一般自尾椎席卷到他的全身，他的大腿微微颤抖着，再加上Theseus快速摆动胯部操干他的猛烈攻势，他连简单的夹紧双腿都无法做到。

Theseus温柔地吻去他眼角的泪水，下身却仍是残酷地按着原来的频率与速度继续操他。为了迎合Theseus，他的后穴甚至自发地流出了粘稠的肠液使得他的甬道更加柔滑顺畅。炙热的肠肉热情地吮吸着Theseus的阴茎，真切地拓印出阴茎的形状映射在Newt的脑海里。

“你喜欢这样，Artemis”，Theseus无视了Newt的哀求，用阴茎无情地鞭挞着Newt的前列腺，他甚至将阴茎的冠状头部抵在那块敏感软肉上打着圈摩擦碾压，“你喜欢我这么操你。”

Newt已经哭不出来了，他只是啜泣哽咽着哀求Theseus放慢速度，无力的大腿讨好地夹了夹男人的腰，他主动收缩着后穴，试图借此求得Theseus的仁慈。但他不知道的是，流着湿滑肠液的后穴一缩一缩地吸紧了男人的阴茎只能让Theseus更加疯狂，他发了狠地操干着努力讨好他的，天鹅绒般柔滑温顺的肠壁。

黏滑的肠液被挤出穴口，濡湿了垫在Newt身下的属于Theseus的衣物。

阴茎一次又一次地撞击着前列腺，Theseus弯下腰将Newt纳入怀抱中，他的胯部摆动得一次比一次快，一次比一次狠。

在前列腺又一次被碾压着操过时，Newt低声啜泣着射了出来，他浑身发颤，腰部使不上一丝力气，腿也软绵绵的挂在Theseus的腰间。

无规律收缩的肠壁让Theseus无法再忍住射精的欲望，他吻上Newt微张的双唇，将弟弟的呻吟啜泣全部吞入嘴中，最后，在阴茎连续抽插了十几次之后，滚烫的精液被射进Newt的体内。精液烫的Newt再一次高潮了，他颤抖着射出一小股透明的液体，后穴快速收缩着吮吸Theseus逐渐变软的阴茎。

Theseus抱着Newt躺到了草地上，他理了理Newt额前被汗水浸湿的发丝，将湿润的唇印在弟弟的额头。

Newt的神情还有些迷茫，他将头倚靠在Theseus的肩上，半眯着眼嘟囔了几句像是在指责Theseus的过分行径的话，他毫不客气地将仍发着颤的腿搭在哥哥的腿上，并在Theseus按摩他的后腰时发出一声满足的喟叹。

月色还未完全落下，黎明却已经出现在了天际边。Newt抬头望向由暗蓝与橘黄糅杂在一起的天空，握紧了Theseus的手，他知道日升时Theseus就不得不离开他去往天空之上，驾驭着他的战车在云间奔驰。

Theseus同样不想离开Newt，但这是他们与生俱来的职责。就像他必须看着Newt在夜色降临后都离开他前往云间一样倾下月光，降下宁静祥和，他也不得不在日升时离开他的爱人前往天空，将太阳的光辉洒向云间，驱逐使世间阴寒的邪恶。

“我爱你，Artemis，如亲人般爱着你，如恋人般爱着你”，Theseus收紧手臂怀抱住自己的爱人，那股滚烫的爱意在他的胸腔里翻涌燃烧着，“哪怕我们只能相聚在黎明破晓前，日落月升之间，我的爱也不会因此削减半分。我的弟弟，我的爱人，请你记得，我对你的爱将与时间同长，终焉之时也无法将它磨灭。”

“你将一直拥有我，哥哥”，Newt吻住Theseus的唇，他清楚他们必须担负的责任，他也知道Theseus和他一样热爱着他们的职责，短暂的分离也许会带来悲伤，但他们的心将永远依偎在一起，他们是血亲，是彼此最亲近的人，也是彼此生而注定的爱人，“我爱你如你思念我那般多，我的生命因你而完整。”

“呼唤你的战车吧，Theseus”，Newt在Theseus将阴茎从他的体内抽出后坐了起来，他抓起盖在仍在沉睡的小鹿身上的希塔搭在身上，遮掩住爱欲的印记——Theseus的精液正顺着他的大腿根向下流，“做你该做的。”

他们交换几个恋眷的吻，用沉默诉说着自己的爱意，而在Theseus将要驾车飞往天空之前，Newt喊住了他，“月落之后，日升之前。”

“什么？”Theseus揪紧了金马的缰绳。

“下个月圆之夜，我将为你孕育新生，”Newt眨了眨眼睛。

“现在，走吧，My Apollo，我会等你，就像你一直做的那样。”

end

棕榈树制成的挂饰*:传说勒托在棕榈树下生下Apollo和Artemis。  
希顿*:古希腊的服装，通常是白色的，男女皆可穿


End file.
